


reconnecting

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Love You, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ Fics are NOT connected unless stated otherwise.

16\. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

“Oh jesus fucking _christ_ , Jared,” Jensen groans as Jared lifts his hips up to meet every thrust of Jensen’s. “You’re so tight.”

“Well it has been a while,” Jared manages to pant out breathlessly, biceps straining as he uses them for leverage.

Jensen doesn’t answer, because there’s nothing to say. Life and reality are a bitch sometimes and being an adult has it’s own responsibilities with it – especially when kids and ex-wives are brought into it. It’s hard finding time for the two of them to be _them_ during hiatus, but that’s the beauty of working living together in Vancouver – more time for them to reconnect and, to put it simply, fuck.

Jared pushes Jensen off and flips them over, clambering on Jensen’s lap and slowly working Jensen’s dick inside himself. He has to admit that this is his favorite position, a way to still have control. He rolls his hips, laying his palms on Jensen’s chest for balance. Jensen looks blissed out, mouth open as Jared fucks himself on Jensen’s cock.

Jared leans down to lick the sweat beading on Jensen’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin – not marking even though that’s all the wants to do. The girls on set will bitch at them both and as much fun as it would be, sometimes it’s just not worth it. He presses soft kisses downwards, licking and nipping at the skin tanned from the Texas summer. He does bite at Jensen’s nipples and pecs, though, as they’re not on camera for at least a few weeks. He can see blood rising to the surface, a trace of the hickey blossoming and Jared leans back a little to admire his handiwork. He can’t wait to see it in full bloom, a trace of possessiveness shivering up his spine.

“You markin’ your territory or something?” Jensen asks bemusedly, looking down at the faint mark on his chest.

“Maybe,” Jared responds before licking into Jensen’s mouth. He knows Jensen’s just rolling his eyes at him, but he’s one to talk. Jared had a purple hickey behind his ear for _days_ after the last time they went out to the bar and someone tried to hit on him. They kiss for a few seconds (minutes? Hours.) before Jensen rolls them over again. There’s a familiar glint in his eyes and Jared braces himself for the glorious fucking that’s about to commence. 

Jensen thrusts into him, fast and hard, and Jared’s legs come up around his waist, tilting his hips up for the best possible angle. It’s an established dance by this point, the perfect way to get them both teetering at the edge. 

Jensen’s arms are around Jared’s head, fingers clenching in the strands of Jared’s sweaty hair. Jared is murmuring a litany of curses ( _fuck that’s amazing, shit harder, oh god don’t fucking stop_ ) as they get closer and closer to completion. Jensen, on the other hand, is senselessly babbling words of love and adoration hotly in his ear ( _love you so much, you’re amazing, I love you_ ). Jensen kisses Jared hard, but it’s more like harsh breathing against his mouth – not that he minds. He’s not sure his lips and tongue work properly either. 

Jensen finds his prostrate at one particularly brutal thrust and his eyes light up at the gasp Jared lets out. He pushes in at the same angle, wringing a delicious orgasm from Jared along with a scream of Jensen’s name. Jared tightens around Jensen and Jensen mumbles a muffled _fuck_ into Jared’s neck before he’s coming too, back arching and biting into Jared’s shoulder. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt, and Jared knows there’s going to be a mark. 

“Nice dirty talk, Jensen,” Jared teases, running his hand down the spine of Jensen’s back, feeling warm damp skin.

“Shut up,” Jensen says petulantly, grinding down as if to squish him, but they’re both exhausted and it doesn’t make much of a difference. Jared just laughs again, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen’s cheek.

“Me too.”


End file.
